Past present
by Natalie Lily Potter
Summary: read to find out
1.

Past Present  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter belongs only to the great J.K.Rowling!!none are mine.  
Author's note: I don't really know what's the rating. Judge for yourselves.  
Chapter 1: The News  
"Minerva, can you gather all the staff for a meeting in... let's say, 10 minutes?"  
"of course i can , Albus.i suppose i'll see you later then" With that Minerva Mcgonaggallleft the headmaster's office to carry out her assigned task.  
Fawkes flew over to where Albus Dumbledore was sitting. "Fawkes, i believe it is time yet again for you to take charge of this organisation."sighed Dumbledore.  
Just Then, there was a hurried knock on the door. Without waiting for permission to enter, Severus Snape entered, panting.  
" Where's Potter?" demanded Snape.  
"i do believe that he is enjoying his summer with the rest of the Weasley clan. What is the matter?"  
Meanwhile...At the Burrow...  
"Hey Harry! Catch!"  
Harry turned around just in time to see a cannon ball shooting his way.Instinct told him to swerve out of the way and it was just in time too. Harry looked to see where the cannonball was heading and saw that it had smashed into a tree.  
"Sorie HArry..forgot that you've been kind of spaced out lately. Hope you didn't get hit."asked George Weasley.  
"Lucky for you" harry replied while wiping his glasses.  
Just then...  
"Harry, come inside now! Proffessor Dumbledore is here to bring you to Hogwarts a little earlier!" Mr Weasley shouted.  
Harry and the weasley children sped towards the house and arrived in a second.  
" But why does he have to go!" whined Ron." He's just here for a few days!"  
" I am sorry everyone but it is important that Mr. Potter be informed of his destiny before it is too late."Dumbledore said.  
Dumbledore turned to face Harry who was (to him) looking worried.He must be wondering if there were anymore bad news for him. "Don't worry Harry, it's not that bad"  
A Few Moments Later .... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..   
"So what you are saying is that Voldemort is planning to go back in time and kill my parents in their 5th year before they get married and have me.But why 5th year?What's so important then? And how di Snape, i mean Proffessor Snape know about this?"i am soo confused!  
You see Harry, I have found out a prophecy and it says:  
When times are bad,  
And evil rising,  
the past and present  
shall unite.  
Lightning, Stag, Lily,  
meet again after years apart  
bringing down the evil  
for a better future for all.  
As you can see, your family is mentioned in the prophecy. If i'm not interpreting it wrongly, it should mean that you have to do a bit of time travelling and defeat Voldemort( a/n :for short... let's juz use Voldie k? = ) )  
Now i suggest you return to your common room and sort out the millions of thought going round your smart mind heh? Take the pensive with you if you want...maybe it'll help. See me tomorrow when you've sorted it out.  
Harry went down the familiar passageway towards the Gryffindor Common Room thinking things over.  
Should I go ahead with it? I mean, isn't time travelling illegle but if Voldie's gonna kill my parents before I exist, wouldn't the world be in greater danger than it is now? Besides, I've always wanted to have my parents alive right? That's it then! I'm doing this and no on will be able to stop my decision.Harry had his mind set...  
He kept on walking and before he knew it, he was standing outside the painting of the Fat Lady,the entrance to Gryffindor's Common Room.Oh no! I forgot to ask Prof. Dumbledore what's the password to enter the common room.thought Harry. Luckily, the Fat Lady had been informed earlier that Harry was coming and told him the password (prophecy) and allowing him to enter.  
Harry entered the deserted common room and realized that he could do whatever he wanted in the common room seeing that it is empty except for him.Feeling too tired to do anything else however, Harry traipsized to his dormitory where he noticed that his trunk had been brought to Hogwarts. Not bothering to change into his pajamas, Harry drifted off to sleep which was filled with dreams about what his life would be with his parents alive.  
a/n : That's it for now! I'm feeling a bit ill right now but i'll try to post the next chapter soon! Pls Review and tell me if this story is good. Also in your review, pls state whether i should make Dumbledore be Harry's Great great great great grandad from his mother's side k? Thanx!  



	2. 

Past Present  
  
Chapter 2: Preparations and the Journey to the past.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
a/n Thanx to all those who reviewed... i love them soo much!  
  
  
The next day, Harry was woken up from his beauty sleep by a large, black dog jumping excitedly(or enthusiastically) on his four poster bed.  
  
'Sirius...yawn... what are you doing here?' asked a very sleepy Harry rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up.  
  
'Hurry up! I got something to give you. Here, your glasses' Sirius said, handing Harry his glasses that he had been groping for.  
  
' But it's too early to do anything.'whined Harry.'It's only 3 am..'  
  
'Yeah... but this is important...James would have wanted you to do this by now'  
  
Harry gave in to Sirius only because Sirius was starting to annoy him by tugging and looking at him in a funny,and i don't mean haha, way.  
  
'Oh and Harry, Don't forget to bring along your invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. I have a feeling we are gonna need it.'  
  
Dreading what evil joke Sirius is planning for him, they walked in silence under the invisibility cloak towards the DADA classroom. What Harry saw inside it shocked Harry as he didn't expect   
Dumbledore to be involved in whatever Sirius is planning.  
  
' Harry' Dumbledore said, snapping Harry out of his 'trance' ' today, you are going to be an animagi'  
  
an: sorie it's short. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
